General Alexis Alexander
My greatest superweapon is my brain! Wouldn't you agree, General? Description Alexis Alexander is an American general in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra whose expertise is super weapons. Her super unit is the Saturn. History As a logistics staffer in the Second Korean War, Alexander attracted the notice of her superiors with her ability to acquire almost anything. Alexander harnessed this ability further to win a scholarship, followed by a long and distinguished career in the Marines. During the earlier stages of the GLA conflict, Alexander developed a tiered system of defenses that did not allow a single strike on her supply columns. Alexander became known for her strong emphasis on resource acquisition and defense in the early stages of a conflict, going on the offensive only when she has overwhelming firepower that was untouchable by the enemy. It was even rumored that she is well versed into the occult arts, which explains the Saturn's presence. She is also Algrin Ironhand's mentor as she was the only one approving his ideas of a fully cybernetized army as the "Army of the future" and helping him getting funds for his secret experiments. The 52 year old General Alexander is stationed at Camp Franklin, Belfast, Maine, USA, with the Class Number 07121969-HB. Arsenal Infantry *'Ranger'—Basic infantry, female variant. *'Missile Defender'—Anti-armor infantry. *'Pathfinder'—Sniper unit, stealthed when not moving. *'Colonel Burton'—Hero unit, a versatile commando. Vehicles *'Dozer'—Builds USA structures. *'Heavy Dozer'—Armored construction vehicle, immune to environmental hazards, can self-repair. *'Patriot Defence Core'—Unmanned vehicle that can deploy into an EMP Patriot. *'Grendel Defence Core'—Unmanned vehicle that can deploy into a Grendel. *'Ion Defence Core'—Unmanned vehicle that can deploy into an Ion Tower. *'Valanx'—Light scout, has two seatings, passengers can fire from inside. *'Sentry Drone'—Scout drone, stealthed when not moving. *'Centurion'—Hover tank, armed with a plasma cannon, consumes power. *'AMOS'—Light artillery. *'Avenger'—Advanced anti-air vehicle. *'Bobcat'—Stryker engineering vehicle, clears up toxins and radiation. Detects and detonates mines. *'Saturn'—Walking fortress, self-repairs, can build basic structures and defences. Aircraft *'Chinook'—Cargo helicopter, gathers supplies. *'Thor'—Helicopter gunship. *'F-117 Night Hawk'—Stealth bomber. *'Aurora Beta'—High speed bomber, cannot be intercepted until payload is dropped. Structures *'Command Center'—Builds dozers, provides radar and commands all general's powers. *'Ion Power Plant'—Provides power. *'Barracks'—Trains USA infantry. *'Supply Center'—Builds Chinooks and stores resources. *'War Factory'—Builds USA vehicles. *'Airfield'—Builds, rearms and repairs USA aircraft. *'Strategy Center'—Technology building, provides battle plans. Unlocks important upgrades and units. *'Supply Drop Zone'—Provides additional funds. *'Grendel'—Anti-armor defence. *'EMP Patriot'—Anti-air & armor defence. *'Ion Tower'—Long range defence. *'Atlas Fire Base'—Heavy artillery defence, which fires power bullets and can be garrisoned by four soldiers. *'Cyclone'—Heavy anti-armor & air defence. *'Tomahawk Storm'—Basic super weapon, bombards designated area with Tomahawk missiles. *'Advanced Particle Uplink Cannon'—Tier 2 super weapon, standard particle cannon. *'ICBM'—Tier 3 super weapon, bombards designated area with a ICBM. *'Weather Manipulation Device'—Causes the battlefield to darken, strikes targeted positions with lightning storms, disables structures and vehicles. *'SDI Cannon'—Intercepts ballistic super weapons and general's powers. Upgrades *'Capture Buildings'—Allows rangers to capture natural and hostile structures. *'Composite Armor'—Increase tank armor by 25%. *'Drone Armor'—Increase drone durability by 25%. *'Supply Lines'—Increase supply truck collecting efficiency, as well as money gained from oil derricks and supply drops. *'Advanced Training'—US units gain veterancy twice as fast. *'Flash Bang Grenades'—Allows rangers to clear garrisons. *'Counter Measures'—Allows aircraft to evade missiles and become 20% more resistant to AA weapons. *'EMP Warheads'—Gives EMP Patriot and Atlas EMP warheads. *'Emitters'—Increases missile damage against infantries. *'Solar Panels'—Reduced power consumption. *'Advanced Energy Capacitors'—Increases Centurion firepower but also increases power consumption. Trivia * Actress Karina Thomas provided the images for General Alexander; her voice actress is Jeannie Elias. * The weapon shown in her picture is a Beretta 93R model with a flash suppressor. Category:American General